


Civilization and Its Discontents

by carraville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sigismund Freud
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 标题来自弗洛伊德的《文明与缺憾》，文章也主要围绕本书的观点展开，存在大量本书的引用（斜体字）。文章主要说的就是从国家中“毕业”后的基尔，因为太闲了，所以他到维也纳的一所大学当起了老师，在一次关于弗洛伊德理论的授课中，一个“学生”向基尔提出了诸多问题，并为此与基尔展开了激烈的讨论。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Civilization and Its Discontents

**Author's Note:**

> 可以把这篇文看成我写的黄文（my brother is an Italian）...倒数第二章的后续，不过那文有两处bug，一是德意不接壤，奥意才接壤；二是后来我个人觉得更合理的推测是普爷在现代更可能住在维也纳（小少爷家里）而不是德国，因为条顿的总部就在维也纳。
> 
> 理性告诉我可能烂尾了，不过我更喜欢HE，我被我的本能打败了hh

“......综上所述，弗洛伊德认为，文明最初产生于人类需要团结其他同类共同抵抗外界威胁的愿望，当大部分人聚集到一起时，就比单独的个体强壮得多。集体的力量被认为是正确的，是得到确认的，它与被诅咒为“蛮力”的个人力量截然相反。 _个体的力量被集体的力量所代替是文明发展中具有决定意义的一步。_ 因此，我们认为一切有助于人类改造地球以使之效劳于人类、有助于抵御自然势力的凶猛进攻等等的活动和资源都具有文化的性质。文明的最终目的就是将这样的人类统一起来。然而，人类的愿望与文明的愿望并不一直是统一的。无论借助什么手段，人类的最终目的是获得幸福，而文明对人类的要求有很多时候却与此相对抗。因为人类最初的本能，是对爱的需求与进攻性的满足，这与文明相抵触。人类最初的爱，是自私的只对于特定某个人的爱，而目的在于团结人类的文明需要人类不仅只关心他亲近的人，最重要地是‘爱邻如爱己’；人类的进攻性与文明更是一种明显的对抗关系，由于人类的这一原始的互相敌视的缘故，文明社会永远存在着崩溃的危险。共同的工作利益不会把人们联合在一起，本能的情感要比理智的利益强得多，这就是文明的缺憾。为此，文明主要通过内疚感，或者说良心的产生，制约人类的本能来弥补这一缺憾。

 _在个人的发展过程中，快乐原则的意图在于获得幸福的满足，它是发展的主要目的。然而个体融合于或适应于一个人类集体，又似乎是上述幸福目的得以实现的一个几乎是不可避免的、必须满足的前提条件_ ，因为没有集体的力量，个人是无助而渺小的，他无法抵御外界的腥风血雨，从而也难谈幸福。 _换一句话说，个人的发展过程对我们来说似乎是两种需求相互影响的结果：一种是对幸福的需求，我们通常称之为“利己的”，另一种是对于与集体中其他人相结合的需求，我们称之为“利他的”。 因此，在每个人身上，追求个人的幸福和努力与别人联合这两个需要一定在互相斗争；而个人的发展和文化的发展这两个过程也必定处在相互敌对的立场，并且彼此争夺着地盘。_ 但弗洛伊德认为二者的关系并不是像爱神与死神之间那样不可调和的关系，或许某一天，二者能够找到平衡点，人类文明将趋于完美。

人类的决定性问题在于，正如弗洛伊德所说， _他们的文化发展能否、并在多大程度上控制住他们的进攻性和自我破坏本能对他们的集体生活的干扰。从这方面看来，也许恰恰是现在这个时代应受到特别的注意。人类已经在很大程度上取得了对自然力量的控制，以致他们可以借助于自然的力量，毫不困难地进行自相残杀直到最后一个人。他们明白这一点，目前的不安、痛苦和焦虑的心情大部分就是由此产生的。现在我们期待着两个“天神”之一的永恒的爱神厄洛斯将会维护他的权利，与同样永恒的对手死神进行不懈的斗争。但是谁能预见何者成功，并且结果怎样呢？_

好了，这就是这节课我需要教授的全部内容，希望对你们能有点帮助。接下来还有些时间，你们可以尽情提问...”

基尔没说完，一位坐在教室最不起眼角落的“学生”就高高举起了他的右手，学生坐在最后排，又因为是阶梯教室，所以整节课基尔都没发现他，直到现在。基尔看到举手的学生，露出一丝惊讶的神情，但冷静地摊手示意学生提问。

学生没有任何开场白，也没有礼貌地先感谢基尔的讲课，而是单刀直入提问：“老师，您在介绍人们避免痛苦（追求幸福）的方式中，提到了离群索居、加入集体、致醉作用、艺术科学的兴趣、宗教和爱几种。离群索居能够直接避免外界的伤害，加入集体能够获得一起对抗困难的伙伴；致醉作用的效果最直接迅速；艺术科学这些高精神境界的活动在一定程度上能令人感到快乐，但只对一部分人有效，且它们不能把痛苦消除，只是一定程度减低痛苦；宗教的办法是通过幻想一个理想的世界，它把现实看作是唯一的敌人，是一切痛苦的根源，是不可能在其中生活的，所以，如果人们要得到幸福，就必须断绝与现实的一切联系，相当多的人想要通过这一妄想再造现实来获得稳定的幸福、预防痛苦；最后，还有爱，爱的表现形式之一——性爱——使我们强烈地体验到一种压倒一切的快感，并因此为我们提供了寻找幸福的模式。这些办法有利有弊，我想并不存在一种完美的办法，那么对于您个人来说，哪一种方法才是最可行的呢？”

基尔笑了：“我能先请问你，你会选择什么方法走向幸福吗？”

“ _我们应该沿着我们首次发现的道路坚持不懈地寻找幸福，还有什么比这更自然的吗？_ 爱是人类本能的一种，如果它得到了满足，它的力量是压倒性的，弗洛伊德提到，一旦人得到所爱对象的爱，他能得到的幸福感是最强烈的。”

“但是，他也承认，这种生活方式的弱点是很容易看到的， _不然，没有人会想到要放弃这条通往幸福的途径，而去踏上其它的途径。这个弱点是，当我们爱时，我们在防备痛苦方面比在任何时候都束手无策；当我们失去了我们所爱的对象或他的爱时，我们比在任何时候都感到痛苦而又孤独无援。正是由于这个原因，每个时代的智者贤人都严厉地警告我们要抵制这种生活方式，尽管这种生活方式仍对大多数人有着很大的吸引力。_ ”

“这么说您个人不认同这是通往幸福的最佳方法？”

基尔盯着学生，正思考该如何回答这个问题，学生继续问：“就因为害怕失去所爱的对象，所以选择违背爱的本能，这难道不是懦夫的表现吗？”

“因为很多时候这是无可奈何的选择！”基尔皱起眉头，意识到自己加大了声音，他干咳一声，继续，“况且，这个本能对文明，尽管不如人类另一本能攻击性对文明发展的破坏性大，但是，它同样对文明有阻碍作用。如果你的心只在一个人身上，你就无法看到其他人的利益，这无疑会助长人类的自私自利！我们已经看到， _文明的主要努力之一就是把人们集中到一个更大的集体之中。但是家庭不愿意放弃它的个人。一个家庭的成员之间的关系越是亲密无间，他们往往就越要脱离其他的人，他们也就越难进入一个更宽广的生活圈子。_ ”

“请问老师，您是文明吗？”学生逼视着基尔。

“我不是，我是个人。”

“那您为何要为文明考虑，人类的最终目的难道不就是为自己谋取幸福吗？！”

“这，当然是我的内疚感在起作用，文明就是通过它来对我们起作用的。”

“您的内疚感从何而来？”

“那当然是，我的良心，我认为，我有让更多人幸福的义务，但我真正的愿望与之相违背，所以我产生了内疚感。”

“弗洛伊德说有一小部分人，他们自身的素质使他们不顾一切地沿着爱情的途径找幸福，但是他们的爱逐渐发生了变化。 _这些人把他们主要看重的东西从被爱转移到爱他人，为了避免自己失去所爱的对象，他们不是把自己的爱仅仅给予某一个对象，而是一视同仁地给予全人类；为了避免由生殖的爱带来的不稳定和失望，他们远离爱的性目标，并把这种本能转化成一种其目标受到控制的冲动。生殖之爱导致了新的家庭的建立，而“目标被抑制”的爱产生了“友谊”。友谊从文化的角度来看是很有价值的，因为这避免了生殖之爱的某些局限，比如说它的排他性_ 。照这么说来，您看起来就是这些人中的一员。”

“我不会说自己有这么伟大。”

“所以，您至少欣赏这些人的做法？”

“这难道不是值得提倡的解决办法吗？你不必再经历失去所爱对象的煎熬，同时也没有失去爱的能力，我认为这是更伟大、更文明的爱。”

“但是！ _我的爱对我来说是某种宝贵的东西，我不应当不加考虑地将它抛出。这种爱使我承担某些义务，为了履行这些义务，我必须准备做出牺牲。如果我爱某一个人，他在某些方面就必须值得我去爱。如果他在许多方面很像我，以至我在爱他时能够爱我自己，那么他是值得我爱的；如果他是一个比我完美得多的人，从而我在爱他的同时可以爱我自己的理想，那么他也是值得我爱的。但是，如果他对我来说是一个陌生人，并且如果他自身并没有什么有价值的东西，或任何对我的感情生活具有重要意义的东西可以吸引我，那么要我去爱他是很难的。的确，我这样做是错误的，因为我的爱被我自己的亲友珍视为一种我偏爱他们的表示，如果我把一个陌生人和他们同等对待，这对他们来说不公平的。但是如果我去爱他只是因为他像昆虫、蚯蚓或草蛇一样也是地球上的公民，那么通过我的理性的判断，恐怕他只能分享我的爱的一小部分——而绝不会得到我的爱的全部。再进一步观察，我发现了更多的困难。一般来说这样一个陌生人不仅不值得我爱，我还必须老实地承认，他更多地引起的是我的敌意甚至憎恨。他似乎对我没有一丝爱的迹象，并且对我没有表示丝毫的关心体谅。如果对他有益，他会毫不犹豫地伤害我，他也绝不会问自己他所得的利益是否和他伤害我的程度相当，实际上他甚至不需要去获得什么利益，只要可以满足他的欲望，他就会毫无顾忌地嘲笑我、侮辱我、诽谤我并且向我显示他的优势；他越是感到安全，我就越是感到无依无靠，也就越是肯定他会这样对待我。_ 这些也是弗洛伊德说的不是吗？！”

“是的，但是...”

学生打断基尔：“那么这样的爱算哪门子伟大的爱呢？当你把对那份只属于我的独特的、真挚的爱转移到其他对象上时，对于我来说，这难道不是很不公平吗？因为我本应该获得你全部的爱！”

学生用‘你’‘我’这样的代词打着比方，但他注视基尔的目光热烈程度令人感觉他是真的在指基尔和他自己。

基尔无意识中把自己的粉笔捏断了，他知道学生占据了辩论的上风。

学生继续说：“我认为这样的爱的价值非但没有升高，反而降低了，而且它还忽视了有很多事物是不值得被爱的！”

基尔叹了口气，说：“确实，目前来看，‘ _爱邻犹爱己_ ’ _这一训戒是不可能实现的；如此庞大的爱的膨胀只能降低其价值，而不能摆脱人类相互进攻的困境。文明对此置若罔闻；它只是告诫我们，这一训诫越是难以服从，它就越值得去服从。但是在今天的文明中，凡是遵循这个训戒的人与漠视这个训戒的人相比，只能使自己处于不利的地位。_ 除了让人们获得一种能够认为自己比别人强的自恋的满足之外，它没有提供任何东西。或许人类文明的过程本就具有强制的性质或建立人道主义理想的倾向，这是一种发展的趋势，它是不能防止或避免的，弗洛伊德的建议是我们对它最好是屈服，就好像它是必然规律一样。至于你说的一些人是不值得爱的问题，若是文明发展到一定阶段，如果所有人都能坚持‘ _爱邻犹爱己_ ’，那么，就不会存在对你有恶意而不值得你爱的人了。”

“好吧，对于爱神，我们姑且就讨论这么多吧。接下来我还想问一下有关死神，也就是人破坏性本能的问题。弗洛伊德说，人是一种进攻性很强的动物，为了缓解这种进攻性，一个比较小的文化群体可为其成员提供以敌视侵入者的形式发泄这种本能。只要还存在着可以承受进攻性的人，通过爱就可能把相当数量的人结合在一起。这就是为什么恰恰是疆土毗连，并且在其他方面相互联系的集体总是不和，并且常常互相奚落——比如西班牙人和萄萄牙人，北部意大利人和南部意大利人，英格兰人和苏格兰人等等。可以说这是一种合适的并且相对来说是无害的对进攻倾向的满足。通过这一满足，就更容易形成其集体成员间的内聚力。但是，它还是产生了问题。基督教世界对那些处于这一世界之外的集体的极度不容、日耳曼人主宰世界的梦想要以反犹太主义来做补充、在俄国建立一个新的共产主义文明的企图要以迫害资产阶级作为心理支柱就是其中的一些例子。于是，文明进化出了更强大的抑制进攻性的手段——让人类有内疚感。那我们可不可以说，现在世界那些相对文明的国家，比如德国、北欧的一些国家，他们的街道更加整洁，人民更加遵守秩序，是因为他们有更加强烈的内疚感？如果是这样，我想知道致使他们拥有如此压倒性的内疚感，以至于成功压制住人类原始的无秩序和进攻性的原因，因为我来自相对‘肮脏野蛮’的地区。”

基尔握紧了拳头，像在控制着自己的怒气：“内疚感最初产生于对失去所依靠的爱恐惧，来自对由于自己的进攻性伤害到他人，从而失去他人、集体的帮助，又不得不独自面对凶险的外界的恐惧。随着文明的发展，这种害怕失去所依靠的爱的心理后来被超自我，或者说良心所代替。一个人不是必须犯了罪才会产生内疚感！而恰恰是他的良心对他的影响越大，他就越会严格要求自己。”

“也就是说，那些文明落后地区的人们，他们并没有多少良心？”

基尔觉得越来越难抑制住自己的愤怒了：“我从来没说过他们没什么良心！况且你凭什么判定自己属于更加落后的文明，文明的特性包括美、清洁和秩序。美同样是一个优秀文明中非常重要的附加要素，难道你不认为，你的家乡很美吗？！你没有资格擅自断定你...我是说你的家乡，是个野蛮肮脏的地方！！”

基尔喘着粗气，学生们对此感到吃惊，提问的学生则心平气和地说：“但她的确属于一个与时代格格不入的古老文明，不是么？老师，谢谢您不嫌麻烦回答我的疑惑，我现在只有一个问题没有解决。对于文明的发展，您认为它是往至善至美的道路前进吗？”

“当然。确实人类的进攻性三番五次地打乱文明的进程，但是，我们得看到，现代社会显然比中世纪的社会要文明得多。”

“所以，最终，那些属于旧世界的文明，最终都会被新世界所取代吗？”

基尔突然意识到学生想要表达的观点是什么，他朝对方投去极度关切的目光。学生继续说：“如你所见，现代的文明国家，那些最适宜居住的城市，无一不是井井有条、秩序盎然，那里的居民有很强的责任感，他们本能中对文明最有害的部分被很好地控制住了，一切都是符合文明对人类的要求的。那么那些冥顽不灵的、人类的天性没有得到充分抑制、更多时候是依靠本能感情而不是理性智慧解决问题的地区，那里的人们的命运会如何？”

基尔看到学生眼里有亮光，他的头下意识微微摇了摇，不知是不想让对方继续说下去、还是不想让对方眼里的泪水落下。

“最终会被文明完全抹杀掉吧？”见基尔迟迟不愿意回答，学生自己答道，基尔的眼里也出现了亮光。

“我还能再问一个问题吗？”学生问，基尔点点头，“您同样居住在一个高度文明的城市里，我想您一定有一个强大的超自我，这个超自我是使命感也好、是良心也罢，不管怎样您一定很好地处理了作为人的本能，说不定为了那些更崇高的爱也牺牲过自私自利的爱。所以，我能问一下，您现在幸福吗？”

基尔未经思索便说：“是的，我很幸福。”

学生身体动了一下，接着说：“能告诉我，为什么吗？”

“因为我现在就能见到我爱的人，并且能与之谈天。”基尔的目光径直投向了提问的学生，顿时，教室环境仿佛发生了变化，其余的学生像是消失了一般，教室变成了一个白晃晃的未知空间，空间里只有基尔和那个学生，他们的瞳孔里只有对方的景色。

学生表现出了更多动摇的感情，那副刚刚好像就要快哭的表情突然消失了，同时一股无法掩盖的红晕在脸上蔓延开来。学生呢喃：“你这个，不是我刚刚那个问题的，答案。”

此时下课铃声响了，基尔说：“那这次的课程就先到这儿了，很抱歉由于时间限制我没有接受更多同学的提问，但与刚刚这位同学的讨论是有趣的，我想其他在听的同学也会因此有一些自己的思考，如果能达到这个目的，我的这堂课就没有白讲。好啦，下课！”

学生们陆陆续续走光了，最后只剩下基尔和那个提问的学生，基尔直视对方，说：“哥哥大人，你怎么会来维也纳？是有什么会议吗？”

罗维红着脸，说：“我想来看一下你...当老师是什么德性...也不行吗？”

“当然可以！”基尔咧开嘴笑了，“我随时欢迎你来看我。”

“谁来看你了？！！”

无视对方狡辩，基尔说：“到我的办公室坐坐吗？”

“o,哦。”

罗维跟着基尔走进他的办公室，罗维环视了一番室内，说：“嗯？看起来还挺像yang...”

罗维被基尔按到了刚关闭的办公室门上，被基尔强吻，他未做任何抵抗。

暂时得到满足后，基尔松开罗维的嘴，罗维温柔地捧着基尔的脸，微微喘着气说：“老师，你该不会是个骗子吧？您的本能可一点都没被抑制住啊？”

“我一次都没说过我抑制住了吧？是你擅自这么认为。”基尔握紧罗维的大腿，自己的一条膝盖钻进了罗维胯下，勃起蹭着罗维。

罗维没想到基尔那里已经这么硬了，他露出吃惊的表情，基尔邪笑，啃了一口罗维耳朵，悄悄说：“在你第一次叫我老师的时候，我就已经硬了。你觉得我怎么样，是不是讲得很酷？”

罗维笑了，亲了一口基尔的耳根，也悄悄说：“怎么办？我以后可能会忍不住总跑来维也纳听您讲课呢，基尔老师~”

基尔幸福地笑了，他抬起头直视罗维，说：“请务必这么做，我还有那么那么多的问题、那么那么多话语，想跟你说，罗马诺同学。”


End file.
